Skills
As you slowly improve yourself, you must decide wether to embrace the wild or reject it. If you embrace the wild, you unleash your inner animal, learning to use the forest. These skills are what allow you to become a master warrior. There are four Wild Skill Trees: The Wolf: There is no mercy for for foes as you stalk them and attack not too strongly, but silently and too quickly for a counterattack. The Monkey: The most intelligent of the lot, it is skilled in surviving and tinkering. The Tiger: A dangerous foe that is capable of brutally ending lives. The Whale: A large creature that can keep taking hit after hit without succumbing to wounds. The Wolf Skill Tree Takedown: A swift attack with a Knife, Machete, Axe, etc, that ends the poor targets life in a swift stroke. Takes half an action, can be done if enemy was surprised (less than 6s after seeing player). Gives 3x the regular XP. Chained Takedown: (Prerequisites:- Takedown, 5 takedowns) If you remain unseen after a takedown, you may chain multiple takedowns to get +1x the regular XP for every takedown after the first, eg. First Takedown: 30 XP. Second: 40 XP. Third: 50 XP. Knife Takedown: (Prerequisites:- Chained Takedown) You may use the knife of your target to takedown another target. Silent Step: Your enemies have -15 COS/+15 COF of spotting you while walking. Note that if you are seen, you are instantly spotted. Silent Run: (Prerequisites:- Silent Step) Your enemies have -30 COS/+30 COF of spotting you while crouching. Silent Sprint: (prerequisites:- Silent Run) Your enemies have -8 COS/ +8 COF of spotting you while sprinting. Death From Above: (Prerequisites:- Takedown) When above an enemy, you may perform a takedown on them. Death From Below: (Prerequisites:- Death From Above) When below an enemy, you may perform a takedown on them. Soft Landing: (Prerequisites:- Death From Above) Fall damage is halved. Dual Death: (Prerequisites:- Death From Above, Death From Below, 2 kills of each) Can takedown two enemies at a time with the Death From takedowns. Takedown Drag: (Prerequisites:- Takedown, Silent Step) After killing an enemy, drag him along with you to a safe area. Enemies will not get the +8 Awareness bonus for dragging sounds you while dragging an enemy with this skill unlocked. The Monkey Skill Tree Horticulture 101: Plants drop double loot. Crafting things with plant loot adds a +5 modifier. Zoology 101: Animals drop double loot. Crafting things with animal loot adds a +5 modifier. Tinkerer: Adding attachments require no rolls. Grenade Cooker: This will unlock the ability to cook grenades by holding down the grenade button. Caution: If you hold the grenade too long, it will explode and kill you. Evasive Driving: Vehicles have a +10 evasion modifier. Jungle Boy: Climbing trees, walking over rocks, etc. do not affect speed. Expert Sprinter: Sprint speed increases by 20%. Vehicular Takedown: While in a vehicle, you may jump out and perform takedowns. This can be done without stealth. Vehicular Warfare: (Prerequisites:- Vehicular Takedown) Jump from car to car to perform takedowns, vehicles take -10% damage from other vehicles and ramming. This can be done without stealth. Syringe Master: Syringes last 30s longer than denoted. Technician: Repair Tool repairs in half time. Broken items may be repaired. The Tiger Skill Tree Archer: Draw and fire bows 50% faster and +25 Accuracy. Reloader: Reloads take -25% time. Master Reloader: (Prerequisites:- Reloader) Reload while aiming and sprinting. Marksman: +15 Accuracy with long guns (except Grenade Launchers). Sharpshooter: +15 Accuracy with short guns and snipers. Gunslinger Takedown: Takedown an enemy with a pistol and use his pistol to kill other enemies. Grenade Takedown: (Prerequisites:- Gunslinger Takedown) Takedown an enemy with you pistol, activate his grenades and then kick him into a group of enemies to give an explosive surprise to the enemies. Assault Takedown: Strip a enemies of their Armor and then shoot them in the head. This can kill heavies. This can be done without stealth. Fire Retardant: Fire damage is halved. Ironsides: Explosive damage is halved. Combat Manuveurs: You may slide and fall prone to get +20 evasion for that turn, but -20 evasion and - 5 speed in the next turn. It requires an action to get up. The Whale Skill Tree Aquatic Expert: You are 10% faster in swimming, can drown enemies that enter water, and may wield a starting gear weapon in water. This can be done without stealth. Adrenaline Burst: Health Bars that are not fully healed, recover at 2xFortitude Score/Turn. Physical Conditioning: +1 Health Bar. Advanced Conditioning: (Prerequisites:- Physical Conditioning) +1 Health Bar. Expert Conditioning: (Prerequisites:- Advanced Conditioning) +1 Health Bar. Perfect Conditioning: (Prerequisites:- Expert Conditioning) +1 Health Bar. Field Medic: (Prerequisites:- Advanced Conditioning) Syringes heal 4 Health Bars. Field Surgeon: (Prerequisites:- Field Medic, Perfect Conditioning) Syringes heal 6 Health Bars. Improved First Aid: First aid heals 2 Health Bars. Advanced First Aid: (Prerequisites:- Improved First Aid, Physical Conditioning) First aid heals 3 Health Bars. Stone Wall: Take half damage from enemies and cannot be forced prone. Category:Core Rulebook